


【锤基】鲁萨拉的神

by HeliusWindeast



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliusWindeast/pseuds/HeliusWindeast
Summary: 神殿play，自渎，蓝皮双性





	【锤基】鲁萨拉的神

“鲁萨拉大殿中的神明，你可听见我？我于颓颓欲倾的阿萨仙宫中脱逃，来访圣地，追寻你的圣迹，借居你的神殿得以躲避众神的追捕；现在我已向你低伏我的身躯，我的双膝已然跪在石像的脚下，马上我就将向你献出忠心的连祷，听闻过真相你是否就将会把我原谅？”  
“Thor啊，伟大的雷神，阿斯加德的王子，你的魔法早已失灵，你的耳目远远不及你神殿所在的地方，今日我的话语皆不能被你所听闻。所以纵情地听吧、听吧——我夸耀你、我歌颂你，我的哥哥，阿斯加德的人人都仰慕你；我鄙弃你、我咒骂你，你迟早如同鲁萨拉的雕塑一般被人抛弃。”  
Loki站立在空荡荡的神殿，褴褛的衣衫破碎成布条担在肩上，惨白的脸孔衬映眼眸中的精光，他的嘴角含笑、他的表情轻佻，方才所作出的虔诚只是一场表演，即使这一切无人观看。他躲避着梦境，躲避着睡眠，藏身在鲁萨拉的圣地，所有的神祗都抓不住他，他在这里已经等待了数天，Thor的神光笼罩着他、庇护着他，就连最敏锐的乌鸦也不能将他发现。

 

一只鹰在天空中盘旋。白色的肚腹上有累累的伤痕，它的翅羽零落，长翎凋脱，它用翠绿色的眼审视着兀立着的宫殿，它经过了太阳、它飞越了海洋，它躲藏在云层的阴影中窥探、它跻身在海湾的峡沟里觇视，跟着西风一路飞到鲁萨拉的神殿当中。它停在了殿的正中、停在了鲁萨拉的主人、雷神的肩上，它用它尖利的指爪扣在Thor神像的肩膀，践踏出破烂的抓痕，它喉中发出古怪的笑，它仰颈长唳。鹰向着雷神的眼目啄去，眼眶中的彩珠眼瞳碌碌滚落在地上，飘飘洒洒下无数石尘的灰烬。狡黠的神光出现在它翠绿的眼中，这只鹰正是Loki。  
Loki扑翅飞回地面、飞回Thor的神台，他仰头看着Thor肩上的抓痕，却嗤笑连同他空荡荡的眼眶，一转身变回了人形，赤身裸体的Loki低垂着眼睫看向地面上洒落的石灰，用细白纤瘦的指尖捻起一撮送进嘴里。他累、他渴，他辘辘的饥肠热切地将Thor身上掉落的边角吞进肚腹，他捡起沾染着尘屑的蓝色宝石认真亲吻——那是Thor被他啄下的眼珠。  
“Thor，”他这样称呼着这座被他认为与Thor本人毫无相关的神像，哪怕他深谙这仅仅只是一座雕像、仅仅只是米德加德的人类才会把这当真的象征。他疲惫地抬起头，莫名的愤怒充斥他的内心，长久睡眠的缺失让他的眼下青黑一片，他把蓝色的宝石砸上Thor的胸膛，他冷笑着，没有声调的尖刻语言被扭曲的、洞穿九个伤疤的嘴唇吐出：“你他妈的就是个蠢货。”  
他欲睡昏昏，躺在鲁萨拉的大殿之中凝视着Thor的脸庞，眼中闪烁着诡绿的神光，但是那神光渐渐消失，他合上失焦的双眼沉入睡眠。  
他做了梦。

 

米奥尔尼尔失落在冰巨人的洞穴，众神远赴婚礼想欲将它取回。宴会将尽，愤怒的雷神把眼目张瞋，桌上的酒肉纷纷落入新娘的胃袋。Loki靠在桌边斜乜着大快朵颐的Thor，用餐巾擦擦嘴，编造着出口即成的谎言，白色的裙装亦在他身上，但他显得无比自然。Thor张手之间将米奥尔尼尔握在掌中，冰蓝色的电光引来隆隆作响的雷霆，米奥尔尼尔飞过，鲜花和金银从被拍碎的桌面掉落，深蓝色皮肤的尸体在空阔的殿堂里遍地横陈，金红色的眼目却瞪视着Freya婚纱之下的雷神，米奥尔尼尔再次飞过，洞穴的石门轰然洞开，他们变成齑灰飘扬和消散。Loki终于起身，站在Thor的身后，双眼盯着约顿海姆的狂风暴雪，翠绿的眼瞳中有猩红开始酝酿，Thor用米奥尔尼尔抵上Loki的胸口，抵在Loki为了穿上伴娘的礼裙而变出的双乳上。Loki的手抚摸上Thor握着米奥尔尼尔的臂膀，他的指尖变成了蓝色。  
洞厅的深处，Thor一把扯下脸上的头纱，蔚蓝的眼瞳中有奇怪的神采，Loki打了个冷颤，他熟悉这神采——那是Thor的欲念灼灼逼人、是Thor的怒火熊熊燃烧，它们交织着渗进Loki冰凉的体躯，Thor抱起他大步走向苏里姆为婚礼准备的新房，Loki瑟缩在Thor的怀中，Loki的浑身苍蓝。  
Loki戴着无数首饰的手臂环绕着Thor厚实的肩背，猩红的眼中有狡黠旋转着，得逞的胜利让他勾起了嘴角。Thor把他扔在了黑色的床铺，他的脊背陷入床上柔软整齐的被褥，挂着金饰的帘幔晃动着叮当作响，在石头和冰垒砌的宫殿中荡起轻灵的回音。他屈起双腿，白色的纱裙被揉皱、被他抓起撩到膝盖，Thor伸手抓住他的小腿，粗糙的手指摩挲着他腿上的花纹。Loki打了个响指，金绿色的光芒笼罩了Thor，随即而来的是布帛张裂的声音。Thor被他变回了真身，健美的神祗身上隆起的肌肉撑裂了Freya的婚纱。他毫不管顾身上破碎的衣裙，反而饶有兴趣地探索Loki霜巨人的身体，就像他第一次发现这个秘密时所做的那样——他沿着Loki腿上的花纹揉搓和抠弄，顺着肌肉紧实的小腿曲线一点一点向上、向Loki的大腿和裙底摸索。很快他得到了他的惊喜，Loki的裙下潮湿，蓝色皮肤的约顿人比他作为阿萨人时多出的那个性器官正分泌着滑腻的液体，而他的蓝色皮肤只在纱裙之下透出深色的阴影。Thor掀开了Loki的裙子并且撕裂它，他握住Loki的腿根掰开Loki的双腿，Loki此时却是难得的顺从，他挺起腰将双腿撇得更开，一只手抓住Thor的胳膊，另一只手却探到了自己的身下。敏感的纹路被指尖一点一点的刮过，Loki的喉间发出细微的喘息，他的阴茎和阴蒂同时勃起。Thor在他之前用温热的掌心覆住Loki同样温热的前穴，深色的阴唇颤抖，翕合着舔蹭Thor的手心。呼啸的冷风在壁石上弹奏盛怒，Loki脸上终于显出讨好的神色，他按住Thor的手背，自己却分开两瓣阴唇露出里面深粉色的软肉，沾上了分泌物的手指被Thor拉住含进嘴里，他听见冰雪消融的声音，他温暖的指尖变回了原本的色泽。“我现在暂时相信你，弟弟，”Thor说道，他的声音在胸腔中隆隆作响，外面的暴风雪忽然消止，晴空将整个约顿海姆拢在怀中。他板着脸冷哼，而后却笑了，兄弟俩的冷战于是到此为止，他对Thor的宽容报以回应，索性彻底将自己敞开，他伸手握住Thor同样勃起的阴茎稍作弹弄，捉住那一根健壮的、令他爱不释手的阴茎牵引着Thor紧贴着床沿弯下腰来，Loki把它潮湿的前端对上了自己春潮泛滥的穴口，他的阴道已经等了他好一会儿，急切地吮吸Thor的龟头。  
他喟叹着腾出一只手来轻轻拍击Thor壮硕的臂膀和胸腹，气息之中还稍显出餍足，他说：“Thor啊，我的哥哥，伟大的雷神，阿萨的守护者，阿斯加德的人人都爱你，”忽然他手上用力，指尖泛白地拧着Thor小臂上的肌肉，面含讥诮：“哈，奥丁钦定的下一任神王依仗的不过是天生的神力，和他弟弟为他从矮人那里谋来的神锤，Thor啊，你说说看，阿斯加德谁不想要你的锤子？”他动了动腰，将Thor的阴茎吞得更深，Thor拨开他的手、扣住Loki窄瘦的腰胯将自己深埋进Loki的体内：“我知道，你也想要，你比他们更想，但是你不同。”Loki眉眼中投来鄙夷：“如你所见，哥哥，我是领养的约顿人。我以为你会比他们更清楚。”Thor停住了，直到Loki有所察觉扬起漂亮的脖颈望向他，直到翠绿色的失神的双眼撞进碧蓝的眼瞳，他才继续说道：“但是你拥有它。”Thor脸上露出少时那般顽劣的神采，恶意地顶了顶，感受着自己在Loki温热滑湿的体内进出，感受着Loki的阴道壁被他进入时挤开、又在抽出时不舍地缠紧。Loki的腿勾上了Thor的腰，随着Thor的进出喉间发出意味不明的哼声。“快一点，Thor，我要射了…”他吐出完整的字句，而他的哥哥却不说话，他的哥哥揉捏他的胸口和腰，托着Loki的屁股将他抱起顶在了墙上，Loki赤裸的后背就是和他体温同样冰凉的岩石，Loki伸手环住Thor的脖颈。Thor终于加快了速度撞击在腺体，胡乱地亲吻Loki的脖子和下巴，在Loki发出绵长的呻吟后将Loki额头上的角含在口中。Loki射了，带着寒气的精液染脏了洁白的裙边，在上面结上了大片大片的霜，他的阴道骤缩，猛然的夹紧让Thor也交代在他体内。Loki变了回去，浑身的蓝色消失了。“你这不忠的新娘，你的裙底被谁的欲念抚摸过？让你还穿着纱裙就满脑子淫邪的幻想，净想着和自己的伴娘做些什么。”他调笑着信口胡言，却被Thor翻了个面又撞进体内。  
“是你。”Thor说。

 

他醒来了。他发现自己赤身躺在鲁萨拉的大殿正中、面前是Thor被他啄下一只眼睛的神像、他睡了过去、梦里有他和Thor无数次性爱中的某一次、这让他浑身燥热、在梦里就勃起——记忆回笼，他尴尬地醒来了。  
Thor的神像表情威严、手执魔锤，披风垂地，平视着前方，比Thor本人更加磊落光明，而Loki、Loki仍旧躺着，双手不知何时握上了那根兀立的阴茎，空无人烟的神殿中，再没有什么注视着他，所有的神像都盯着空旷的大门。大门是关着的，没有人看得见他。  
Loki的双颊浮上红晕，他把手背贴在面颊上试图消温，但是无果，于是他舔舐着自己的手指，仔细地将指缝间的前液吻净，咸腥的被他吞进胃里。他扬起头，眯着眼睛看向Thor雕像上同他本人一样英俊的脸庞和一样健硕的躯体，他的眼珠转了转，勾起轻佻的笑容，对着空荡荡的神像发出恶意的嘲讽。  
“啊，哥哥，我好痒，”他按压自己的乳头，抓扣自己的胸口，在白皙的皮肤上留下浅红色的指痕：“你高高伫立在神台之上，却丝毫不怜惜我，你的弟弟，你连眼神都吝啬与我。”放荡只是一个开始，他对着没有神思的石像倾吐他自己，诉说Thor此刻的罪恶：“你多么坏，哥哥，我的下身肿胀麻痒，我深受欲火的煎熬，却要在冰凉的神智中自己取悦自己。”他眼神中的轻蔑和戏谑尽数掩去，他玩弄着自己的前端、摇晃自己的囊袋，不能纾解的欲望如同洪流湍积在一处，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，滚动的喉结将喉管中的呻吟挤出。Loki翻过身，低伏了脊背膝行到灰白色的神台之前，一条腿翘上神台，已经磨平的石质边缘在他的小腿上勒出红印。“无用的阿萨神族找不到我的所在，于是你也束手无策；即使我大敞着双腿等待你的临幸，你也无法找到我的所处。你听不见、看不见，就算你看得见，你必然是拎着你同样勃起的阴茎焦躁不已。”他低声吐出长串的语句，快意地大笑夹杂着喘息，在荒废的殿堂之中嗡然回荡，他闭上了眼，把他最恶毒的神光隐藏，那一觉他睡得好极了，现在他精神百倍，他可怜的阴茎只吐出了一些清液，振奋得如同他本人。Loki想象着一个温暖的口腔含住他的龟头，他握紧手掌，疼痛如预料般袭来，但他毫不在意。他低吟咒语，手指沿着双臀间的缝隙抚摸，他感到那里远比他身上的其他部位炽热，淤攒的冰凉精水却让紧绷的肌肉酸疼发热。他艰难地将一根手指旋转着进入他已经被前液打湿的后穴，紧致的肠壁绞住他的手指，他仔细地按摩着，轻车熟路地找到让他快活的腺体，滴淌的温热液体正好落在他先前抓下的满地Thor石像的石灰，变成一小团一小团碾在地上。这漫长的自慰消磨掉他的耐心，他的喘息渐渐深重，似心怀愤恨，他又开口了。“Thor，你看，我不能操进我身体的最深处，我的欲望得不到丝毫的缓解，我需要你的帮助，”他弓起背脊把手指进得更深：“啊、啊、啊。”Loki的喊叫煽情，同几日前在瓦尔哈拉殿中与众神争吵的他判若两人。他临近顶峰，但是还缺些什么，他加快了撸动的速度和频率，他紧紧地盯着高台之上的神像，盯着他哥哥的脸庞就像盯紧自己势在必得的猎物，他说：“Thor，来帮帮我。”然后他听到了一声巨响，惊诧和惊吓让他结束了这一场欢愉，他尖叫着喷溅出来，他在一声绵长的呻吟后舒展开身体，而后才望向声音传来的方向。  
——那是大门轰然洞开的声音，Thor站在门口、站在阴影里，穿着他银光闪闪的铠甲和他火红的披风，他的右手紧握着米奥尔尼尔，眼神中露出凶猛和阴霾，他就像、像是在战场上遇见了他的死敌——如果忽略掉他战袍之下勃起的阴茎的话。Loki有一半的神智还沉浸在虚拟的五光十色的幻境，头晕目眩地掐了掐自己腰侧的软肉，他的意识先于他的肉体沉默。

 

“我听见你喊我，Loki，”他的哥哥迈着沉重的脚步向前，而Loki还躺在地上：“从最初你的祈文，到后来的梦境，我听见、看见、感觉得到，最终我追上你直到这里。”他随手将米奥尔尼尔压在了Loki赤裸的胸膛，眼皮上有红痕的眼睛看着残缺的神像发出冷笑：“弟弟，你对我神像的破坏是否源于憎恨？”Loki看Thor的眼神就像在看一个陌生人，他抬起臂膀，但是在他打响响指、被他绿色的魔法笼罩之前，Thor金色的魔法率先笼罩了他。“如你所愿，我来帮你了，但是我必须确保你不会逃跑。”  
Loki竭力地瞪大了双眼，他听到了Thor的话语，他的错愕撬开了他的口舌，他觉得是误会、他的哥哥并不曾听见他独自一人的放荡、也不会这么轻易的原谅他，他扭动着身子，他要、他想要大声地尖叫，但是他发不出一点声音，他的喉咙仿佛也被魔法锁住，颤抖的喉管脆弱地消耗着他的气力。他肺中的空气吐尽，他蜷缩一团。天边闪过的电光在一瞬间把只燃有微弱火把的殿堂照得雪亮，他才意识到又一个夜晚已经到来。雷霆紧随其后追赶上了那道白色的闪电，在暗红色的夜幕中炸响令人生畏的警告。Thor用他强健的臂膀扶起Loki，粗糙的手指抚摸着Loki的后颈，他们互相凝视的时间如此之久，以至于时光的碎尘变成白色的泡沫被冲向极北蔚蓝色的冰洋。我完了，Loki想，他垂下眼皮，他的聪慧早已为他洞穿了那些时光，他在Thor的眼中看见了自己，看见了千百年来的神之所爱。而没有人可以磨灭神的情感，直到预言流传到尽头、直到诸神黄昏的来临。Loki张嘴咬住了Thor厚实的肩膀。  
Thor扳过他，让他趴在了神台的侧壁，稍加打磨的岩石仍然把Loki的胸前皮肤磨得红肿一片，Thor去拧他的乳尖、俯身舔舐他的背沟，Loki只能扬着脖子把那些不能出口的呻吟吞进肚腑。他的眼中泪光盈盈，而Thor不去看他，Thor专注地折磨他的身体，他永远都知道哪里的抚摸能让Loki颤抖、哪里的亲吻能逼Loki战栗。Loki湿得一塌糊涂，滴落的清液在神台上留下深色的水渍，他把头埋进臂膀之中不再顾盼。Thor吻他突起的蝶骨，Thor摁住Loki的双手将它们扭到Loki的背后，他用他肿胀的阴茎摩擦Loki的股间的缝隙，在他的屁股上蹭出晶莹的痕迹，Loki哀喘着，湿润的眼角连纹路都被泪水抚平。他们都不愿意忍耐。Thor一把抓住Loki释放过一次的阴茎在手里揉搓，把玩它如同把玩遗失又复得来的珍宝，他放开了Loki被扭在背后的双手，他开始在Loki大腿之间进出，撞在Loki柔软的会阴，囊袋摇晃，他在Loki的背脊亲出响亮的声音。Loki的喘息渐重，但是Thor随即停了手。Loki从云端跌落。他转过头来看着Thor，怒火在翠绿的眼眸中还未烧起就被那些泪水浇灭，他向前倾了倾，松开了紧皱的眉头，只手搂抱着神台上的Thor的双脚，如同自渎一般一只手拉开靠着的臀瓣，将他身后的穴口完全袒露出来。他舔湿自己的手指重新进入自己，夹紧的双腿又夹紧自己的阴茎。他抬头望向那尊高高在上的Thor，嘴里发出甜蜜的哭喊，他说：“哥哥，操我。”  
他哭诉着：“你的眼神不曾展露欲望，你坚硬的锤子于我却已毫无用处，Thor，你这狠心的哥哥和情人，你根本不愿与我有关分毫，你……”他被身后的Thor捂住了嘴巴，他的呜咽顿止，而神台上的Thor仍然无动于衷。Thor终于操进Loki的体内，紧致温暖的肠道包裹着他。疼痛席卷了Loki，他却颤抖着将神像抱得更紧，额头在小臂上撞出一片通红。Thor不曾停下，他也无言，湛蓝的眼睛盯着他自己的神像，心中转过数种毁坏这座神像的想法，最终他用带着蓝色电光的之间分开Loki和神像，在连结之中把Loki转向、面对着自己。Loki今天第一次搂上Thor的肩膀，趴在Thor的怀抱之中，那是他幼时的宿巢。雷霆又一次在冰雪覆盖的山原炸响，劈进岩石和雪，把为巴尔德尔哀悼而枯死的草木点燃，熊熊的火焰把天空照亮。Thor向后倒退着远离神台，仍然埋在Loki体内的阴茎却随着步伐刺戳过Loki敏感的腺体，双臂无力地垂下，只有Thor的臂膀将他拥起，Loki的眼泪又将流下。  
他的身躯渐渐变冷，他哆嗦着把惊惶吞进喉中，他感受到温暖源自面对的Thor。殿外的火光把Thor的脸庞映得明灭，Thor摸过Loki咬紧的嘴唇，他的伤口终于长好，他沉默着。Loki挂在Thor的身上，沉下腰把Thor吃紧，Thor喘着气捣弄然后迸射出来，来不及撤出就已经留在了Loki的体内。他退了出来，Loki半闭着眼任他松开怀抱摔躺在地上。他的发丝被汗水打湿贴在脸边：“老头子不能亲自来找我，我听见了乌鸦的声音。”  
“他在密弥尔的泉边，但是密弥尔不愿意告诉他接下来的预言。”Thor犹豫着，但是他仍然告诉了他，这使Loki发笑，Loki颤动的声音回荡在空旷的殿堂。“哥哥，巴尔德尔死了，仙宫的光明神倒下，就算再多的细节不被告知，诸神的黄昏还是来了，”他在狂笑之中抽空，讽嘲一如既往地从他口中泻出：“我的好哥哥，你看天边黯淡的色彩，那是尼德霍格的翅尖，它蛰伏得太久，它一直等待最后的时刻将我们的世界一同吞吃，我们都会、且必将死去。Thor，在黄昏来临之前，你还有什么心愿未竞？都快去做吧，免得到时含着遗恨而死！”  
米奥尔尼尔回到了Thor的手中，他的情绪引来的突如其来的大雨浇停了山火，Loki点燃的心火却难熄灭：预言不应有终结，下一个纪元的开启却并未提及，他惶惶几欲想要大哭，不灭的神祗如何能死去？可Loki原本真的只想要嘲讽。他变成了野火腾身而起，鲁萨拉的宫殿被他点燃，Thor抡起被电光环绕的米奥尔尼尔砸碎撑着宫殿的梁木和岩石也击碎他的恐惧，高高在上的神像头颅滚落下来，残败的躯体破碎在地扬起无数的灰尘——雷神不应有恐惧。鲁萨拉的宫阙倾颓，雷神的时代就此结束，他发出微不可闻的叹息然后转身离开，把Loki一人独自留在荒废的神殿。


End file.
